


No Glove, No Love

by Panthera_tigris



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Puns, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, really just abuse of desks all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthera_tigris/pseuds/Panthera_tigris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's sexual education week at Hyperion High!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Glove, No Love

**Author's Note:**

> i come back to writing after like a year and this is what happens yeesh  
> yes i did google condom puns for like an hour  
> in my head Rhys is a senior and thus most likely of age  
> might write a prequel to this so keep a watchful eye on the horizon

When Rhys walked into Jack's classroom, the last thing he would have ever expected to see would probably be sex toys.

And yet- Jack's desk at the front of the room seemed to be covered with various and sundry dick-shaped objects and condom packets. Rhy's eyes fell on Jack sitting in his chair fumbling around with a particularly phallic-looking yellow thing. A banana? How quaint.

"Alright, what the fuck Mr. Lawrence?" Rhys half laughed-half choked, feeling his face flush while watching his physics teacher roll a cherry red condom onto said banana. Jack's head snapped towards the door where Rhys was lingering and dropped the object in his surprise. An uncharacteristic blush crept up his teacher's neck before Jack could regain his composure.

"Language, Rhys." Jack's characteristic grin curled across his lips. Rhys raised an eyebrow. "Nah, I'm fucking with you kid."

Rhys tentatively crossed the room, closing the door behind him. When he approached his teacher's desk he picked up a gold foil condom packet between his fingers.

"Seriously though, Mr. Lawrence- what's up with all this stuff?" Rhys questioned with a raised eyebrow, shrugging his backpack onto the nearest desk.

"It's sex education week, Rhysie!" Jack cheered, grabbing a handful of colorful foil packets and throwing them in the air like confetti. "Don't be silly, wrap your willy! Don't be a loner, cover your boner!"

"I thought that was Mrs. Magnusson's job to teach sex ed." Rhys smiled and threw a condom back at Jack which hit him square in the nose.

"It was. Then I heard from some students in my technology class that she apparently favors an _abstinence only_ approach." Jack grimaced, raising his hands in air quotes. "So I volunteered to teach the little freshmen all about sex!"

Jack beamed in what seemed like pride.

"Yeah I had to learn the majority of what I know from the internet." Rhys chuckled.

"I mean teenagers are gunna fuck no matter what anyone says. They should at least go into it knowing how to be safe." Jack added, twirling a purple condom packet between his fingers for effect.

"Do you really think that you're the person to teach them that, Mr. Lawrence?" Rhys teased, his voice lowering.

"And whaddya mean by that, Rhysie?" Jack narrowed his eyes and his tongue darted out to lick at his lips. Rhys' eyes flicked to the door to assure there were no prying eyes. "C'mon, pumpkin. School got out hours ago, no one else is around besides us."

"Well I mean," Rhys paused, watching as Jack's hand toyed with one of the vibrators on his desk. "You don't exactly have safe sex, Jack."

Jack laughed loudly. "Oh is that it? I thought you were going to say something about how I don't know how to wield dick-shaped objects. Which I mean I do." Jack lowered his voice to just above a whisper. "You have firsthand knowledge of that, cupcake."

Rhys felt his blush return to his cheeks and did everything in his power to tear his eyes away from the neon pink vibrator in Jack's hand.

"Besides, I don't wrap it before I tap it because I know exactly where that ass had been." Jack nearly purred, cupping himself through his pants. "Namely, wrapped around my dick."

Jack beckoned him forward with a crook of his finger. Rhys obliged, moving around his teacher's desk and coming to stand between Jack's chair and the wood of his desk. Jack rolled his chair forward, his knees bracketing Rhys' thighs and effectively boxing the teenager in against his desk.

"I mean we could use protection." Jack grinned, tongue flitting out lick at a canine. "I think I have some flavored condoms around here. The raspberry ones are a personal favorite."

Rhys felt the implication like a punch to his gut. A very warm and fluttery punch to the gut. Jack pressed his forehead to Rhys' chest, pressing open mouthed kisses to the fabric of his sweater. The teen let his flesh hand card through his teacher's gelled hair, letting his nails scritch against his scalp.

"Would you like that, Rhysie? Licking and sucking my cock down like the world's best lollipop?" Jack teased, his hands coming to Rhys' hips and finding their way under the teen's shirt, fingers splaying out against the skin of his back and stomach. Rhys let out a small whimper as arousal curled in his stomach and set in his bones as Jack lifted his shirt slightly to nip at the teen's abdomen. He cleared his throat and found his courage.

"I'm more of a fan of the taste of your dick than any condom, no matter how sweet." Rhys sighed out. Jack's grip on his hips tightened and Rhys could feel the vibrations of the groan in the older man's throat.

"Damn, kitten. You keep saying things like that and I'm gunna end up just bending you over this desk and having my way with you." Jack mumbled against the skin of Rhys' ribcage, having shoved Rhys' sweater nearly up into his armpits.

 Rhys murmured, shooting a sideways glance at the door. "I thought we agreed not to fool around at school anymore?"

"What can I say, cupcake- I just can't keep my hands off of you." Jack sighed, his hand wiggling between the denim of Rhys' jeans and the skin of his ass.

Jack suddenly pulled away from Rhys with a predatory smirk on his face that made Rhys both worried and even more aroused.

"Plus, if you're that nervous someone will find us, you could always hide away under my desk." Jack suggested with a smirk. Rhys narrowed his eyes at his teacher, but couldn't quite deny how the idea made his dick go from half hard to full mast in what could possibly be record timing.

"You're lucky I love you, Jack." Rhys chuckled, sinking to his knees and shuffling backwards until his was hidden away and encased underneath the wood. He decided that Jack was now too far away and wrapped his hands around Jack's calves and tugged him and his rolling chair forward. Rhys' hands trailed up his teacher's legs to knead at his muscular thighs. Above him Jack let out a shaky breath as the teen's hands inched closer and closer to the growing bulge in his pants.

"Jesus, kid." Jack groaned as Rhys palmed his rapidly hardening cock. "If I had known you'd be this enthusiastic, I would have suggested this ages ago."

Rhys just chuckled in response and used his robotic hand to deftly undo the older man's belt buckle and pop the button of his dress slacks' fly. Rhys met Jack's heterochromatic eyes and leaned forward to take the metal zipper tab between his teeth and slowly dragged the zipper open. Jack let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding when the teenager mouthed along the length of his manhood against the fabric of his boxer briefs. Rhys peeled back the fabric and Jack's hard-on sprang forward. Rhys eyed his professor's manhood eagerly before lapping at the bead of precome swelling at the tip. His tongue swirled around the purpling head before taking it between his lips and suckling gently.

"Fuck, princess, you're gunna be the death of me some day." Jack bit the back of his hand to stifle a groan and used the other to comb through Rhys' hair.

Rhys hummed in response and began to bob his head, taking more and more of Jack's cock into his mouth with every pass and using the flat of his tongue to massage the underside. Jack let out a string of expletives when his cock hit the back of Rhys' throat and the teen swallowed around him and nestled his nose in the elder's coarse dark curls. Jack heard the sounds of a zipper being undone and the tell tale sounds of flesh on flesh as Rhys took his own cock in his flesh hand.

"You like this, Rhysie?" Jack groaned out as the teen swallowed around him again. "Maybe I should keep you down there all the time, huh? To suck on my cock whenever I want, even if there are people around. Keep you hidden away just for me to use that pretty mouth."

Jack started making little thrusting motions with his hips and held Rhys' head still. Rhys relaxed his jaw and hollowed his cheeks as his professor started to fuck his mouth in earnest. Rhys screwed his eyes shut as his hand flew across his own dripping member.

"No, no, no, Rhysie- look up at me." Jack protested. Rhys obliged and looked up at the older man through his eyelashes with a whimper around Jack's cock. Jack groaned. "That's a good boy, Rhysie."

Jack let out a long sigh and patted Rhys' head. "Alright get up here, cupcake."

Rhys pulled off of his teacher's cock with an obscene _pop_. Jack rolled his chair back and stood to let Rhys out from beneath the desk. Rhys shuffled out and stood, stretching out the numbness from his legs- his cock still proudly standing at attention. Jack's hands on his hips suddenly spun him around bent the teenager over his desk, trapping Rhys' erection between his stomach and the wood surface. With a firm hand on the back of student's neck, he ground his hardness into his student's clothed ass. With sure hands, Jack moved to yank down Rhys' jeans and boxers far enough for Rhys to be able to spread his legs and allow Jack access to his ass.

The older man traced his index finger around the boy's puckered entrance before dipping in all the way to the second knuckle without resistance. Jack made a noise of confusion when the already slick muscle gave way easily.

"Oh you saucy little minx, did you prep yourself already?" He asked, his voice low.

"Mhmm" Rhys replied with a slight smirk, nodding against the surface of the desk. "Before I came in."

Jack let out an almost pained-sounding groan, rutting against the cleft of Rhys' ass.

"Such a good boy for me, aren’t you kiddo?" Jack soothed a hand up and down Rhys' side with one and lined his still spit-slick cock up with Rhy's entrance with the other. Jack pushed in slowly until the head of his cock was ensheathed in the teenager's tight heat and then plunged in to the hilt in one smooth motion. Rhys nearly cried out at the slight burning of being completely filled.

"Now, now Rhysie." Jack cooed. "Gotta be quiet, sweetheart. Don't want everyone left in the school hearing you get fucked."

Rhys bit on his lower lip to prevent a loud moan from escaping his throat and Jack began thrusting into the younger man's pliant body with slow languid strokes.

"Or maybe you do, hmm?" Jack chuckled, adjusting his angle to assure he hit Rhys' prostate with every stroke. "Maybe you like knowing people can hear how much of a little slut you are for your teacher, huh?"

The teen writhed against the desk, torn between arching back to meet Jack's thrusts or canting his hips towards the desk to get much needed friction on his aching cock. Jack seemed to pick up on this and settled the debate for him, pressing the teens hips flush with the edge of the desk and pinning Rhys' dick between his stomach and the desk surface with his slow rhythmic thrusts. Rhys could feel a heat settling and pooling in his groin, growing hotter and hotter by the second like a bowstring ready to snap.

"Jaaaaack." Rhys whined and Jack chuckled in response. Rhys wiggled his hips as much as he could under Jack's vice-like grip in an attempt to convey what he wanted. Jack slowed his hips even further.

"C'mon, Rhysie." Rhys could hear Jack's grin in his words. "Use your big boy words."

"H-harder! Faster! Dammit, anything!" Rhys choked out.

"Anything, you say?" Jack chuckled and Rhys heard him fumble around before a faint buzzing hit his ears. The teen felt his face flush even harder when he realized Jack had somehow found the vibrator again. He felt the buzzing toy pressed right below where their bodies connected, rubbing in little motions against his perineum that send shocks up and down the younger man's spine. Jack picked up the pace of his thrusts against Rhys' hips at the feeling of the referred vibrations tickling at his cock. At this point, Rhys was devolved into a mewling, writhing mess on his teacher's desk.

Completely overtaken by the paired sensations of the vibrator and Jack's cock pounding inside of him caused the metaphorical bowstring in Rhys' body to snap forcefully and suddenly Rhys was coming in messy stripes onto his chest and the mahogany surface of Jack's desk with an obscenely lewd moan.

"Jesus, kid-" Jack grunted, his pace losing it's rhythm as Rhys' walls fluttered around him. After a handful of messy thrusts into Rhys' pliant body, Jack dropped the vibrator and grasped onto Rhys' hips hard enough to cause purple bruises to form eventually as he emptied himself into his student.

Jack let his back give out, collapsing over to cover Rhys' back with his torso. The pair of them sat like that for a few peaceful moments, reveling in the afterglow- the only sounds in the room their heavy breathing. Jack pressed a lazy open mouthed kiss to the exposed skin of the teen's shoulder blade, before righting himself and letting his softening cock slip from Rhys with a lewd noise.

"You came in here for me to fuck you, didn't you?" Jack said with an fatigued laugh, tucking himself back into his slacks. "Even though _you_ were the one who said they didn't want to fool around on campus anymore."

"Yup." Rhys popped the _p_ with a toothy grin, standing and attempting to right his clothes. "So sue me. But actually don't because I am poor. I am _so_ poor."

"Well if you're really that poor, then let me buy you dinner." Jack laughed.

"That Thai take out place by your house is still having that two for one special." Rhys winked and shot finger guns at his teacher as he walked around the desk and grabbed his messenger bag.

"Anything for you, princess." Jack beamed. "You want a ride?"

Rhys debated with himself internally for a moment before considering the sticky mess that he was.

"Nah, I'm going to go back to my place and shower first."

"Aww, but Rhysie you could always shower with _meee_." Jack whined, beginning to shove papers and random condoms into his bag.

"I'll make it up to you." Rhys said with a smile.

"Oh really how so?" Jack waggled his eyebrows at the younger man.

"You just came, Jack. Calm down will you?" Rhys sighed exasperatedly. "I _meant_ that you can pick a movie to watch."

"Ooh, even Jurassic Park?" Jack's eyes lit up like an excited four-year old.

"Only if it's the original." Rhys rolled his eyes and leaned up on his toes to press a chaste kiss on Jack's lips. "And then maybe we'll have some fun with those flavored condoms after all."

"Uhg, Rhysie you're the best, I ever tell you that?"

"Yes you have, Mr. Lawrence." Rhys spun on his heel and started towards the door. "Yes, you have."


End file.
